Oddities
by Homely
Summary: SS,IS AU-Sakura was new to town, cheerful and bent on fitting in with no need to find love. Sasuke's personality could barely be detected past his cockiness; He was unaware that he was at high risk of losing his precious popularity. Full summery inside!


**.:O.D:D.I:T.I:E.S:.**

Sakura was new to town, cheerful and bent on fitting in with no intentions of finding love. Sasuke's personality could barely be detected past his cockiness; he was completely unaware that he was at high risk of losing his precious popularity. But Ino had a plan, a plan that would ensure that these two would get _exactly_ what they didn't expect. And as for everyone else? Well, they're really just in it for the lulz. Simple enough... Right?

xx

_they wanted **nothing** to do with each other_

xx

_Prologue; Th3 **Mast3r** Plan_

Yamanaka Ino was not a scholar.

Never in her life had she been described as an 'academic', an 'augur' or an 'intellectual'... No, a girl of her social status couldn't _possibly_ have brains, correct?

Not in the least.

Known for her charm, good looks and stuck up attitude, the blond was Konoha High's number one woman. She was at the top- Always had been, always would be. But naturally, being the 'most popular girl in the school' comes with a reputation. Ino was not known as smart or intelligent in any sense at all, in fact, viewed by the public eye she was seen as, well, just plain stupid. A complete airhead, if you will. Of course, no one has ever said this to her face...

But Yamanaka Ino was not all she appeared to be. After all, brains are determined by wits, are they not?

"That _fucking_ idiot!"

Hyuuga Hinata shuffled further away from danger, her back meeting the frame of her queen sized bed as Yamanaka Ino burst into the bedroom unexpectadly. Hinata wore an expression that was stricken with fear, as she stared wide eyed at the furious face of the blond queen.

"Seriously, I can't _believe _him!" Ino ranted, pacing angrily back and forth across her raven haired friend's bedroom. She stopped, faced Hinata and threw her arms up in frustration. "Like, what is he _thinking_?"

"Ino, please calm down." Tenten, who calmly slouched against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, said bucolically. "You're scaring Hinata."

"I don't _care!_ I am_ pissed!_"

"Yes, we can see that." The bun-haired brunette sighed in annoyance, standing to attention. "If you'd just calm down for a second, and at least tell us what you're so mad about, maybe we could help..."

"Ugh!" She scoffed loudly, throwing herself on the small, elegant white couch. "Fine. There. I'm calm."

Tenten exchanged a look with Hinata that read _'oh my god...'._

"I-Ino..." Hinata dared to stutter, meeting her friend's flustered cerulean orbs. "Would you like to tell us why you're so mad?"

"Yes, do share." Tenten agreed, nodding nonchalantly.

"It's that fucking idiot, Sasuke." Ino slurred violently, her voice laced with that certain bitterness it never lacked.

"What did he do?" Hinata inquired.

"Ugh, he's such a retard... Like, is he trying to make us look bad?"

"Ino." Tenten demanded. "Tell us what happened."

"He cheated on that stupid girlfriend of his... Again!"

Tenten couldn't help but raise an eyebrow sardonically. "Um, so? Sasuke cheats on his girlfriends all the time."

"That's just it!" The angered Ino exclaimed, jolting to her feet. "Don't you get it? Sasuke is _supposed_ to be 'Mr. Popularity'. He's _supposed_ to make the school love him, not hate him! And you know what, people are starting to talk! If everyone starts to hate him... We are, dare I say it, going to have to kick him off The Committee!"

"Kick him off?" Hinata gaped in disbelief. "Ino, we can't do that..."

"Hina's right." Tenten nodded. "Sasuke's been with us forever... Kicking him off would be like changing The Committee completely."

"You're not getting it." She stated, irritated with her friends. "If Sasuke, the second biggest public icon, becomes unpopular, The Committee loses its power. If he doesn't clean up his act, then we're screwed. But, I won't let that happen. As the President of The Committee, I'll _have_ to kick him off."

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked warrily, and Ino nodded.

"Positive. Trust me... I hear things."

"Well this sucks." Tenten blurted out, plopping down at the end of the bed. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just change people whenever we feel like it, especially Sasuke. He's always been as ass, it's just his nature. People just haven't realized it till recently."

"I know." Ino agreed. "We're just his friends, we can't change him..." She trailed off, deep in thought for only a moment or two, when suddenly, it came to her. And like a small light bulb had went off at top of her head, Ino jumped up excitedly, throwing her arms up in the air. "I've got it!"

"What is it!" Tenten queried, perking to attention.

A sly grin crossed her lips, and both girls knew what this look meant. Ino had a plan.

"So, you're saying, all we do is find Sasuke a girlfriend he actually likes?" Tenten catechized, and Ino concurred 'yes'. Hinata looked as though she were in deep thought, possibly considering Ino's plan, while the other brunette nodded understandingly. "I think it might actually work."

"It will definitely work!" Ino vociferated confidently. "Even Uchiha Sasuke can love, right?"

"Hmm, I dunno about that one..." Tenten joked.

Hinata giggled. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Yep!"

"Now, the only problem is..." Ino raised her thumb to her lip and looked up in deep thought, pondering the outcome of this 'master plan'. "The only problem is, finding the right girl for the job..."

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoot, cliffy :). This is a rewrite of the old Oddities! It's much better, I think, but is still the same basic plot line. Sorry to all those who were enjoying the old story! I hope you can still enjoy this one :).

Review please! Let me know if I should continue? ;D


End file.
